


Clerks and Robbers

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Prompto gets caught stealing an item from a shop in Hammerhead.





	Clerks and Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> Contains a non-consensual spanking scene. All that happens afterward is consensual, however.

Prompto tossed and turned on the futon inside the caravan, but sleep continued to elude him. Letting out a soft sigh, he grabbed his phone and looked at the time. It was 2:03 a.m. He sighed again. From experience he knew that it was futile to continue trying, so he slipped out of bed, got dressed, and silently exited the caravan.

He seated himself at the table right outside the door and scrolled through his phone. Nothing was keeping his attention, so he looked up and the light from the 24-hour diner caught his eye. He peered at the arcade games just inside the lobby, but frowned as he remembered that he had no money. He had actually spent the last bit he had on the very same game machines just the other night. He considered taking a walk, but he knew that the areas outside of the buildings were dangerous at night, and he didn’t want to get an earful from the others about it later.

Prompto’s eyes flitted over and he noticed that the shop next to the diner still had its interior light on. _Whoa, are they still open? Only one way to find out!_ Jumping up out of his chair and jamming his hands into his pockets, he jauntily made his way over to it and tried the door. Yup, they were open. He stepped inside and gave a small nod to the clerk, who was donning headphones and quickly lost interest in the late night shopper.

Slowly ambling up and down the short aisles, Prompto tried to relax his mind as he perused the shelves teeming with miscellaneous items for sale. Potions, oil filters, wheel rims, wrenches, fishing lures, cans of ebony coffee- this place had it all. He was about to give up and leave when something caught his eye. It was a set of camera filters, all nestled into a single box with a translucent cover. He took it into his hands and eyed it covetously.

 _Man, I really wish I hadn’t spent all my money on that stupid video game_ , he reflected as he turned the box over and read the description. **Four screw-on filters. One (1) UV filter. Improves clarity in hazy or brightly sunlit areas. One (1) light blue cooling filter. Adjusts white balance. Great for landscape or underwater shots. One (1) polarizing filter. Reduces glare and improves saturation. One (1) red color filter. Adds a dramatic burst of warm color to your shots!**

Prompto was now nearly vibrating with excitement. He had wanted a set of filters like this for quite some time but hadn’t seen them anywhere since the group had embarked on their road trip. He flipped the box back over. The garish, bright orange price tag looked back at him. **410G**. Prompto groaned internally. He thought of maybe asking Ignis or Noct for a loan but that was just too much. They would surely say no. He also noticed that it was the last box on the shelf. What if someone else came in and bought it before he could procure the money?

Finding himself in a state of anxiety, Prompto looked up and over at the clerk. He was reading a magazine and bumping idly to his music. Prompto looked back down at the box. _What if I just… borrow it for a few, and pay them back later?_ He snuck another glance at the clerk and almost jumped when the man turned the page of his magazine and gave him a quick glance. Prompto looked busy for a moment, and when he felt that the coast was clear, he slipped the box into his pants pocket. He turned to leave the store.

Suddenly a hand was firmly grasping him by the shoulder. “Hey, forgetting somethin’, pal?” It was the clerk.

Prompto turned his head and looked at him, an expression of regret quickly washing over his features. “Uhhh… n-nooo…I don’t think so?” He answered timidly.

“You sure about that? What’s that in your pocket?”

Prompto’s mind was racing. He considered running away but remembered that he was staying less than 100 feet away from the store. There was no way out of this. While he stalled, the clerk reached down and pulled the box out of his pocket.

“Hey!”

“Hey _what_? This isn’t your rightful property, you thief! Come here!” He grabbed Prompto by the arm, pulling him down the center aisle and around to the opposite side of the front counter. He pulled out a stool and sat down while unceremoniously yanking Prompto over his left thigh and locking him into place with his right.

“Wait, what are you doing!? I was just going to borrow it and bring the money later, I promise! I was just too embarrassed to ask if it was okay!”

The clerk shook his head. “Yah, right. That’s what they all say.” He swiftly brought his open palm down upon Prompto’s upturned ass, hard. “If I had a gil for every time someone said that, I’d be a rich man…” He struck him again.

Prompto squawked and tried to wrench himself free. “No, please! I’ll-I'll put it back!”

“You bet your ass you will- _after_ I’m through with you!” The clerk punished on, bringing his palm down firmly upon the two pert cheeks, alternating between them. Prompto could feel the fire rapidly forming upon his flesh; his thin pants offered little protection from the onslaught of blows. Adrenaline shot through his veins as he protested and tried to twist himself free. The clerk pinned him in place.

“Stop your squirmin’,” the clerk scolded between blows. “You had this coming. I saw you lookin’ all nervous before you pilfered the box. I know the signs.” He continued to rain his palm down across Prompto’s ass.

“Ow-ow-owww! It hurts!”

“Good. It’s supposed to, dammit! How else am I going to get through to you shoplifters?” He accentuated his points with more spanks. “Gotta take matters into my own hands,” he added, chuckling at his own joke.

“Oww! Okay, okay! I’ve learned my lesson. Please, no more!” Prompto continued to squirm and fight.

“Nah, I don’t think you have,” the clerk countered sternly and increased his tempo. Prompto wriggled and protested. Suddenly the clerk stopped and gripped the waistband of his stretchy jeans, tugging them down. Prompto squealed in surprise and reached back to stop him, but the clerk grabbed his hands, pinned them to the small of his back, and continued. His butt popped out into view, already reddened with angry-looking handprints.

If Prompto’s heart rate wasn’t already high enough, he now felt it leap through the roof. “Nooo, wait! It was only a box of camera filters. I just didn’t have the money right now and …I was afraid someone else would buy them before I could save. I _promise_ I was going to bring the money –“

The remainder of Prompto’s excuse was interjected by the sound of the clerk’s palm striking his newly bared bottom. “Excuses, excuses… You’re all full of ‘em,” he said casually, as if this was the most natural thing in the world to be doing. He delivered spank after spank while Prompto kicked up his feet and yelped in protest. “I think what you should be worrying about right now is whether someone walks through that front door or not,” the clerk added with a snicker.

 _Shit, that’s right! He never locked the door! Ahhhhh!_ Prompto craned his head back to look. He half expected to see a large audience, spontaneously gathered for the sole purpose of observing his demise. People with cameras. News reporters. Paparazzi. His red ass was going to be plastered all over the morning news. Instead, the storefront was empty. Relief washed over him, but how long would it last? It was the middle of the night, thankfully, but anxiety still plagued him. It would undoubtably be embarrassing if a stranger were to see him in this state, but it would be even worse if Ignis, Gladio, or Noct walked in. _Or all three at the same time_. He felt himself cringe from the mere thought of it.

He also felt something else. He could feel himself throbbing and growing. Down there. _Oh my gods am I becoming aroused?? No no no no nooo..not noowww._ He tried to will the sensation away, but it would not subside. He laid there helpless as his cock grew and hardened with excitement. All of his squirming and writhing surely hadn't helped prevent this turn of events from happening, either.

The clerk continued to scold and spank Prompto for several additional dragged-out minutes, holding him down firmly with his free hand. But then he tensed for a split moment before ceasing, and that’s when Prompto knew his secret had been discovered. His rock-hard cock was now pushing firmly into the clerk’s thigh.

“Eh? What’s this? …stand up.”

Prompto did as he was told, head held low in embarrassment. When he slid himself off of the clerk’s lap, his penis sprung out into view. In a way he was glad that his punishment had stopped. His ass was on fire, and the burning and throbbing only seeming to increase as he stood there. He tried to rub the discomfort away but the action did little to alleviate it.

“Enjoying yourself, are you?” The clerk taunted, pointing at Prompto’s extended cock. “You didn’t seem like you were earlier. Was this whole thing just some sort of kinky ruse?? Maybe you had heard through the grapevine that this is how I handle miscreants?”

“N-no…. sir. I honestly didn’t know that this was going to happen.” Prompto hung his head. The intense blush upon his face almost matched the shade of his rear end. His freckles were barely discernable.

“Well, what should we do about this?” The clerk asked with an unreadable expression upon his face.

Prompto kept his eyes downward, an answer evading him for several seconds. But then a small smirk began to tug at the corners of his lips. “You could fuck me,” he said softly.

“What was that?”

Prompto snapped his gaze upward, meeting the other man’s eyes intensely. He didn’t even know this stranger’s name, but yet here he was, propositioning sex with him. He didn’t care. He was so turned on. Nothing else mattered right now. “You could _fuck_ me,” he said, more confidently this time, a spark lighting in his eyes. “ _Fuck_ my ass. Hard.” A drip of precum fell from his cock as he spoke, causing him to shudder slightly.

The clerk looked Prompto up and down and started to palm his own cock under his pants. His eyes twinkled with some sort of idea. “Yeah. Why not? Strip those pants off and bend over that stool with your legs spread, and keep your cock out where I can see it.”

Prompto did as the other man wished, slowly draping himself over the stool, making sure his penis was laying out in front of the seat, in full view between his legs. The clerk stepped away momentarily and went and locked the front door and pulled the shade. On his way back he grabbed a small package of condoms and a packet of lube from a pegboard display near the counter. He tore both open and rolled on the condom. He then poured some of the lube on to himself while walking back over to where Prompto lay.

“This is probably the best decision you’ve made all day, you little shit,” the clerk teased with a grin as he grabbed Prompto’s tender ass cheeks and spread them open. Prompto winced but accepted the rough treatment with relish. “You sure this is what you want?”

Prompto arced his hips upward. “Pleeeease.” His hole puckered in invitation.

The clerk smiled salaciously and poured some lube onto and around Prompto’s anus, following up by gently inserting a couple of fingers, readying it. “I’m going to give you a real fucking pounding, then.” Prompto sucked in his breath in arousal. The clerk retracted his fingers and replaced them with the head of his cock, easing it in. “And no reaching around to give yourself a tug. You’re not allowed to cum, thief.”

Prompto whined in response to this news. “Pipe down. Don’t make me gag you with your own underwear,” the clerk threatened as he pushed himself into the smaller man’s warm cavity, grunting a bit as he did so. Prompto gasped at the sensation _. Why am I so horny??_

While grasping the side of his hip hard enough to leave a mark, the clerk steadily increased the tempo of his thrusts, bashing his pelvis roughly into Prompto’s sore butt cheeks. The storefront was filled with Prompto’s libidinous whimpers, the occasional grunt or groan from the clerk, and the hard slapping of skin against skin. Sweat dripped from their bodies and trails of precum trickled from Prompto’s untouched cock.

“Please touch me, please….” Prompto begged after a few minutes . The clerk didn’t respond, but kept pounding into him. “Please… it aches!”

The clerk pulled out and looked down at Prompto’s cock. It was shiny with engorgement and hard as a rock. A continuous stream of precum emanated from the dark pink head. “What did I say earlier? You’re not allowed to cum. It’s part of what you get for being a no-good robber!” He liberally poured more lube onto Prompto’s anus, allowing some to purposely drip down over his perineum and on and over his scrotum. By the time it reached his penis, the viscous liquid had gained traction, slowing almost to a crawl. The sensation was maddening, and Prompto writhed and gasped as it tantalizingly traveled down his shaft and over his head, before dripping off little by little.

Laughing, the clerk drove himself back inside. The head of his cock brushed hard against Prompto’s prostate, causing him to emit a carnal cry before settling into a pattern of whimpers and moans as the clerk rapidly built up speed and recommenced his pounding, once again slapping hard against the blond’s tender and red cheeks. As Prompto began to protest, the clerk reached out and wrapped his hand around his mouth, silencing his cries. More precum streamed from his cock and he had never felt such an insane need to orgasm in his entire life.

The clerk increased his thrusting even more, slapping into Prompto hard enough that the din rang off the walls. His movements soon became erratic, and he burst into orgasm, groaning loudly and gripping Prompto’s ass tightly as he hammered into him a few more times before relenting. He pulled out and gave Prompto a smack, making him yelp. “There. We’re done, get dressed and get outta here. If I catch ya trying to rob from me again you’ll get it even worse.”

Prompto complied, easing himself off of the stool and grabbing his pants from off the floor. He stepped his feet into them and stood back up, rubbing his ass. “I’m really sorry about the stealing thing. I promise I won’t do it again.” He pulled his pants up and over his throbbing cock. The bulge it created was extremely noticeable. Prompto tried to pull his shirt over it, but to no avail.

The clerk looked at him with a twinkle in his eye. “Yeah. Well at least this story has a happy ending, eh?” He took the box of camera filters and tossed it over to Prompto. “Here. Take ‘em. Just this one time.”

Prompto caught the box with ease. “Are you sure? I mean, I could come up with the money, it’s not a big de-“

“Nope. Take ‘em. Before I change my mind.” The clerk interrupted.

“Thank you so much. I appreciate it. I’ll bring you the money still.”

“Don’t worry about it. I marked those up three times what they were worth.”

Prompto smiled wanly and turned to leave.

“Oh and uh, if you ever wanna play a little overnight game of clerks and robbers ever again, I’ll be here,” the clerk added with a grin.

“Ehehe, yeah. It’s kinda funny. I didn’t think I’d be into that sort of thing. I feel kind of ashamed now, but I probably will take you up on that offer. …After I can walk normally again!” Prompto laughed awkwardly as a blush flashed across his face.

“Take all the time you need. I’ll be here. Now skedaddle. I need to clean up before my morning guy gets here.”

“Oh, oh, right. Okay.” Prompto turned and sauntered down to the front door, unlocked it, and pushed it open. He turned back once again before exiting. “Bye!”

“Bye.”

With the door now shut behind him and seeing the outside world again, he felt as if he had just woken up from a dream. He would have believed it if it weren’t for the ache in his backside and his still throbbing erection pressing against his pants. The sun was beginning to rise and he uncomfortably jogged back to the caravan and entered it. Ignis was sitting on the edge of his bed; it was apparent that he had just woken up. He looked groggy and wasn’t yet donning his glasses.

“Oh, Prompto. What were you doing outside this early? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah! Everything’s fine,” Prompto answered, trying to sound like his normal, cheery self. “I was just taking a walk around the buildings. Couldn’t sleep.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah, it happens. Don’t worry about it! Well, I’m gonna catch a shower, see you in a few.”

He evaded any further questioning by promptly turning and heading toward the bathroom, trying to not give away that something was wrong with his gait. He shut the door behind him and leaned against the back of it in relief. _Phew. Made it. Thank the astrals that he didn’t have his glasses on._

He palmed his hard bulge through his pants. A shock of lust shot through his body, nearly making him gasp out loud. He turned on the shower faucet and gingerly undressed while the water adjusted to the right temperature. A moment later he stepped in, and aside from the initial shock of the warm water coming in contact with his burning buttocks, he savored the relaxing stream washing over him.

Soaping up his hand, Prompto grasped his cock and gave it a few strokes. The waves of pleasure that shot through him were immense. He shut his eyes and got to work, stroking and squeezing himself to fruition. When he reached it a couple of minutes later, he had to cover his mouth to stifle his loud orgasmic cries in fear that his friends would hear. It brought back the memory of his new acquaintance doing the same while he was deep inside of his ass and his orgasm grew in intensity.

Once his ejaculations subsided, Prompto cleaned off his body and shampooed his hair. He then exited the shower and toweled off, checking his butt in the mirror. It was a few shades of dark pink and was very tender to the touch. His anus was also throbbing. He was sore as all hell, but he really kinda liked it. He hoped that he could get away with normal activity in front of the others without arousing their suspicions. If they did happen to ask, he could say he took a pratfall while on his walk, though he knew it would sound stupid. He would have to try hard to not let them know that he had done _much_ more than just go for a walk last night. He chuckled. _It’ll be my little secret_. His cock twitched at the thought of it.

_He definitely wanted to go back and play clerks and robbers again._

_screenshots by dudewheresmytea_


End file.
